


Level of Intelligence

by tyytanb0n3d



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom growth, HRT, I love them so much, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, i need to stop projecting onto Taka though smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyytanb0n3d/pseuds/tyytanb0n3d
Summary: Kiyotaka never was good at focusing, or staying quiet, for that matter.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 259





	Level of Intelligence

“Mondo, you’re not paying attention!”

The pair were sitting on Kiyotaka’s bed, worksheets and textbooks laid out in front of them. Ever since Mondo and Taka became bros, Taka took to helping Mondo with his educational performance, taking two hours out of everyday to invite him over to go over the material in their classroom, and with his reading since that was something the biker struggled with.

Kiyotaka never minded, even after they grew to be more than friends, sometimes foregoing their studies to share chaste kisses while Mondo ruffled the soft, stubby black hair on Taka’s head. Their sessions usually ended on that note, but Mondo seemed more handsy than usual, hence why he had to pause as the other rested a palm dangerously close to his rear.

“Now is not the time, nor the place Oowada!” He shouted, shifting his body slightly to shake his hand off of him, but it just stayed there, rubbing slow circles into his lower back as Mondo stared back at him with a sea of lavender.

“Ya don’ seem to be too opposed for someone so annoyed right now.”

He grumbled, pillowing his head into his arms as the other continued to rub his back.

“I shall accept it, for now! However you must promise to focus!” He prodded the other in his chest, not being able to fight the slight grin growing on his face. Mondo nodded, rubbing Taka’s back with one hand and doing problems with the other. 

Taka was already finished with his work, to no ones surprise, so he simply sat and appreciated his boyfriend’s gentle affections and handsome face to match.

That was, until Mondo sat down his pencil and sighed, glancing over at Kiyotaka. 

Taka perked up, eyeing the other warily. 

“Is there a problem—?”

Mondo held eye contact for a few seconds before he practically crashed their mouths together, to which Kiyotaka let out a soft whine. The kiss was hot and fevered, and Mondo tried as soon as possible to deepen it. He felt his tongue graze the roof of his mouth, and he lost his composure, moaning softly into his lover’s open mouth as he tried to take the lead.

He lost, to no one’s surprise, becoming pinned under Mondo’s weight and moaning wantonly into his mouth as Mondo slid a hand underneath his blazer.

Taka’s hips were already grinding forward slowly, hoping to meet the heat and friction of Mondo’s arousal against his. Mondo chuckled breathily into Taka’s mouth, lowering his hips enough to allow Taka’s crotch to meet with his.

Taka whined into Mondo’s mouth, pulling away with a sharp gasp and biting his lip. Mondo gently rolled his hips against the other, pressing a kiss to the other to swallow up his moans.

Taka whined loudly, just like Mondo thought he would, and he slowed his movements, grabbing both the waistband of his pants and his boxers, pulling them down in one fell swoop. 

Whimpering softly, Taka covered his mouth, arching off of the bed slightly as Mondo ran his hand from his naval to hovering just above his crotch.

“Ya ready? Ya gotta remember to be quiet, aight?”

Taka nodded feverishly, his hips twitching forward into Mondo’s grasp.

Taka bit down slightly on his finger as Mondo’s hand came in contact with his crotch. He grunted softly, rutting against his hand before he pulled it away. 

The prefect almost sat up in confusion, before he suddenly arched his back and choked off a moan as the other gently took hold of his clit with his thumb and forefinger.

“Ghhk—!”

He had to fight that urge to outright scream when Mondo began gently stroking him with his thumb, watching as the other slowly got worked up. Taka was already sensitive as it was, but it seemed like he’d just gotten more desperate the more the days counted on. One press against the other, even on the outside of his pants, would have the other moaning and whining his name. 

He was probably driving the other crazy.

Mondo looked down and, just as he thought, Taka’s eyes were rolled back and up into his head, tears, drool, and snot freely falling from his face as he choked out moans he couldn’t hold in.

He sped up his movements slightly, jerking the other with more fervor and watching as he somehow became more disheveled.

Taka let out a silent scream, which came out as more of a squeak. His hips lifted off of the bed as Mondo gradually sped up, until soon he was stroking him at a punishing pace.

“Ghh— Aa-ahn!”

Mondo could tell Kiyotaka was losing his composure, so he gently pulled Taka’s hands away from his mouth with his free hand, staring down at the other with a mix of love and lust.

“Go ahead, Taka.”

“Nnhh..A-aah, b-but— m-my parents, I-I—“

Mondo gave him a slight squeeze watching as Taka arched his back beautifully and shouted, sobbing brokenly from the pain melding with pleasure.

“Come for me, Kiyotaka.”

Taka tensed up, fisting the sheets beneath him and letting out a long and low whine.

He fell down flat on the bed, panting as Mondo slowly pulled his hand away, gently shushing the other and pressing a kiss to the inside of his thigh.

Wait, what was he—

Taka moaned loudly as Mondo gave his clit a hard suck, writhing in the bed from the overstimulation. He wanted Mondo to eat him whole but at the same time didn’t know if he could take anymore.

With a shaky hand, he fisted Mondo’s hair, letting every noise in his throat loose as Mondo sucked at his over sensitive clit. He bucked into his mouth without a care, panting and moaning and whining and _oh my god it felt so good don’t stop don’t stop don’t sto—_

A knock sounded at Taka’s door, causing the both to freeze instantly.

“Kiyo? Are you alright in there?”

“I—“ he sat up to respond, but choked as Mondo quickly took his wrists and pinned them to the bed at his sides, not letting him get away. 

Mondo began to suck him off more roughly than before, pulling him fully into his mouth and grazing his teeth against his heat.

It took everything Taka had not to scream from the onslaught of pleasure.

“I-I’m fine! J-just a little— enthused with how w-well Kyoudai is d-doing with his studies!” He noticed distantly that tears were streaming down his face, and Mondo had no intention of stopping soon.

Silence followed his response, followed by a noncommittal grunt and footsteps receding from his door.

Taka let out a sigh of relief, which was way more short lived than he anticipated.

Mondo shuffled himself forward, forcing Taka to rest his legs on Mondo’s shoulders. Within seconds, Mondo dove in, thrusting his tongue into Taka’s hot and wet heat.

Taka screamed softly, bucking into Mondo’s mouth with reckless abandon.

“M-Mondo! I-I’m— More! More, more more!” 

Mondo continue massaging his tongue against Taka’s walls, feeling every time the other tensed around his tongue with pleasure. Taka wailed loudly, coming undone beneath the other’s ministrations.

“M-Mondo! I’m c—“ 

Taka cut off with something more akin to a sob than a moan of pleasure, wailing brokenly as he came against Mondo’s tongue, his walls clamping down on the appendage.

He moved inside of him for a few seconds too long, warranting a sharp whine from Kiyotaka.

Mondo slowly withdrew his tongue with a pant, finally pulling away and letting go of the other’s wrists. He was still comfortably nestled between Taka’s thighs. Mondo nipped and pressed kisses to the pale, soft skin, humming softly as he did so. Kiyotaka chuckled, squirming slightly in a failed attempt to get away from the ticklish affection.

Taka hummed softly, running his hands through the mop of bleached hair on Mondo’s head.

He wouldn’t answer honestly if anyone asked, but he thinks he’d be perfectly fine if Mondo decided to stay between his thighs forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Dies bc this is longer than I thought it’d be. Comments and kudos appreciated!
> 
> ~b0n3’d


End file.
